Fire Emblem Awakening: Love Amidst War
by NintendoLemonTree
Summary: A series of Fire Emblem: Awakening oneshots that will be based either on my personal favorite support pairings or on yours if you leave one in a review. Please leave feedback and suggestions! Rated M for many lemons and a lot of explicit sexual activity.


**Setting: Lissa's Bedroom**

**Robin's (M, medium height, messy hair) POV**

"Wow, this ring is huge!" exclaimed my beautiful bride-to-be, Lissa. Despite all the pranks she'd pulled - or perhaps because of them - I found myself falling in love with her. My dreams of Risen riding wolves had slowly been replaced by dreams of walking along the beach with the Ylissean princess, or just holding her closely and enjoying our contact. Now here she was, accepting my marriage proposal. I'll be damned if I wasn't the happiest man alive at that moment. "We are going to have _such _a great life together!" she assured me.

Our lips met, and it took me a moment to realize that this was our first kiss. '_Damn, did I propose too early?_' I thought. _'What will Chrom think?_' Lissa pulled me in closer - her dress getting in the way a bit (I will never understand why it needed a wooden frame) - and held my chest against hers. Stupidly, I panicked for a second and tried to break off. She looked disappointed. I swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry, Lissa. I was worried that..."

She kissed me again, her lip sliding between mine. "Robin, if I wanted to stop, I would tell you." She pulled me closer again, but pulled away and looked down at her dress. "Damn thing is always getting the way." She looked up at me, smiling. "Mind if I take it off?"

My mind blanked. "Uh, I...That's..." I cleared my throat. "As long as you're comfortable, go ahead. All I want is for you to be happy."

"One more thing," she said. "This dress has a zipper in the back that's hard to reach. Could you get that for me?"

If my face wasn't flushed before, it was now. I walked around her, found the zipper, and slowly pulled it down. Past her shoulders, along her spine, and far enough below her waist that her simple white undergarments were visible. She slipped her shoulders out of the dress and lowered it to the floor. I offered my hand to help her step out of it, and we shared another kiss. Her hands moved up and down my back as our lips got to know each other, while I kept my hands around her shoulders and upper back, resisting the urge to move lower.

I felt my tongue slip and brush her lip and quickly brought it back behind my teeth, but Lissa responded by licking my lips, then again, then one more time before I realized it was completely on purpose. Cautiously, I allowed my tongue to drift until it touched hers, and the next thing I knew, we were making out. Our lips were fully lose, tongues darting in and out of each others mouths, some kisses ending up on our cheeks and chins. I broke away for a moment, then began leaving a trail of kisses down one side of her neck, then back up, then down the other side. I allowed my teeth to touch her skin, but didn't dare to actually bite her. "Ooh, oh," she moaned quietly. "You're so gentle. It's wonderful." I smiled and looked into her eyes, feeling one of her hands go behind my back. Then all of a sudden I felt her pull a thread, and all of my clothes fell right off, save for my modest underpants.

"L-Lissa!" I said in surprise, my face now redder than ever.

She laughed triumphantly. "Come on, I told you I could never stop pranking you!"

I tried not to burst out laughing...but my gods, is her laugh contagious! We leaned on each other as we both laughed like madmen. "Okay, okay!" I managed to get out. "Besides, I think we're even now," I added, gesturing to each of our bodies, clad only in our undergarments.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," she said. She then reached behind her back and quickly undid her brassier. It fell to the floor, and her mid-sized breasts were suddenly in full view.

"L-Lissa!" I said again. She kissed me again, her bare breasts pressing against my equally bare chest. My tongue darted into her mouth as if it had a mind lf its own. I barely managed to stop myself from becoming completely overcome by lust, and I broke the kiss after a minute. "So, I assume that was to make us not be even?"

She ground her crotch against mine, my nearly-full erection (which had been growing for some time now) brushing her womanhood through our undergarments. I shivered in anticipation, certain I knew where this was leading, and no longer worried in the slightest. "I guess it was," she said. "But you've gotten my message by now, right?"

While I shrieked with delight in my own mind, I faked a smug smile. "If your message is that you want me."

She quickly kneeled and pulled my underpants down to my ankles. My average-sized cock, fully hard now, nearly poked her in the face as it was released from the confines of clothing. She stroked it slowly, driving me absolutely mad. My breathing grew heavier and she giggled as her hand massaged my erection. Wait, she wasn't going to...my gods! She's a princess!

I forgot, momentarily, that the girl before me is one hell of a princess. She put her lips to my cock and kissed the tip, rolling her masterful tongue around it before licking up and down my member. She took it into her mouth and held it at the back of her throat until she gagged, and I stiffened in fear that she was hurt. She noticed and looked up at me, her own saliva and my precum surrounding her mouth. "I'm fine, Robin. I swear I will make you feel good whether you want me to or not!"

She kept stroking my dick, and I managed to get out, "I want you to."

She drew it back into her mouth and began moving it in and out slowly, her hand still stroking it. I moaned embarrassingly, and she giggled before getting back to the blowjob. She moved faster, bringing my tip to the back of her throat each time she bobbed her head forward. Being a virgin (or at least I think I was. I have no idea what I was like before the amnesia.) the sensations were overwhelming. I felt pressure building up in my cock and testicles, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. "Lissa, I-I'm about to-unh..."

She looked up at me again and licked her lips. "Do it, then! I want to taste you!" She went back down on me. Her hair ribbons came undone and her disheveled golden locks sprung free, making her look more beautiful than ever. I couldn't hold off any longer.

I felt my seed leaving my penis in spurts, straight into Lissa's waiting mouth. Her hand kept stroking me, milking every last drop out. When I finished, she released me from her mouth and opened up to reveal that my seed had nearly filled the entire thing. She closed her mouth, swallowed, and opened it again to show that she indeed devoured all of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lissa's POV<strong>

Wow, that was salty! I licked my lips, getting the last few traces of Robin's cum into my mouth. My gods, the taste was rather addicting! I kissed the head of his cock and gave it one last lick before standing up and forcing my tongue into his mouth. His own tongue retaliated as if it was fighting a battle. My sensitive nipples rubbed against his chest, and I moaned softly. He backed up just a few inches and brought his hands up to my boobies, squeezing them lightly and rolling his fingers around the aureolas. He pinched my nipples as lightly as I think is possible, and they stiffened under his touch. We kept kissing, his masterful hands massaging my titties, until he suddenly grew very bold.

He pushed me back oh-so-gently onto my bed and lowered his head to my chest. I nearly squealed in anticipation as his lips joined his hands on my flesh. He ran his tongue over my left nipple, and I couldn't contain a moan. He smiled and went to town, suckling me like a baby and flicking the nipple with his tongue while his hand continued to massage my right breast. He also ground his bare crotch against my soaking wet panites, eliciting several more embarassing moans from me. After a couple minutes of this, the wonderful bastard switched to suckling my other nipple. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to rip my panties off and put _something _in my vagina (preferably, somthing attached to Robin).

"Ooh, Robin," I struggled to say. "Please, I can't take it anymore. I need you."

He kissed my lips again and whispered, "As you command." Sitting upright, he reached down to my waist and removed my final piece of clothing without hesitation. He allowed one finger to venture inside me, and though I had most certainly done so to myself quite often, I was brought to ecstasy. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger all the way in, then pulled it back out, covered in my girl-cum. The blessed virgin briefly sniffed his finger before licking it clean of my juices. I shuddered in delight at the mere sight of it!

Robin then returned to my folds and inserted two fingers into me. I squirmed, my body begging for his cock, my mind wanting this to last as long as possible. As he drew his fingers out once more, an idea struck me. "May I have a taste?" I ventured. Never had I ever thought while masturbating that I would desire my own juices in my mouth, but gods dammit, I was curious and _seriously _horny.

He chuckled in his damned and blessed heart-melting voice. "Sure. I assure you, you are deliciously sweet."

I took hold of his hand and sucked the fingers that had met my vagina. I was definitely not disappointed! I tasted somewhat like milk with a bit of copper in it, and my fiancé was not kidding about the sweetness! I released his hand and eloquently said, "Holy shit."

He laughed, and I laughed along with him. Suddenly, without warning, he descended upon my folds once more and planted a kiss on my clitoris. I practically screamed in surprised pleasure, but to his credit, Robin didn't stop this time. His thumb and forefinger rubbed and lightly pinched my clit while his tongue ran up and down the length of my womanhood. The familiar sensation of an orgasm gripped me, and I managed to get out, "Robin, I'm...-" before a wave of my ejaculatory fluid flowed from the spot where his mouth had been a second before. When my body calmed down somewhat, he lapped up my girl-cum from between my legs like a cat having a drink. I ran my hand through his wild hair, and he sighed contentedly before crawling over me and planting yet another lust-filled kiss on (and around) my lips, giving me another taste of my sweet juices.

Our bare crotches pushed against one another, his dick sliding between the lips of my pussy, and I was nearly brought to another orgasm. "Robin," I whispered in his ear. "Fuck me. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

By this point, I was hard enough to obey her command. I lifted myself off of her and positioned myself at her entrance, my length just brushing aginst her. I was about to penetrate her when a thought hit me. "Lissa...are you a virgin?"

She responded with more giggles. "I was wondering the same thing about you!"

I entered her slowly, then pulled out and thrusted forward again just a bit farther and faster, causing her to moan very softly. "I have no _memory_ of ever having sex, and I want to know if_ you've _ever done it."

She frowned. "Uh, would that be a problem?" Realizing that she'd just admitted to not being a virgin, she went on. "I know I'm supposed to be an innocent, pure princess, but I'm not. You know that. I had an...affair with a male servant when I was seventeen." She was nineteen now. "We remained acquaintances, but I haven't done anything sexual with anyone since then." She stared into my eyes, looking like she'd tear up if I said the wrong thing.

I thrusted into her again. She shivered with pleasure. I smiled at her, saying, "I think it's fine that I'm not your first. It would be selfish to only think of myself, especially when you might not be my first, either. Also -" anothr thrust, then another -"I think it's more fun when you know what you're doing. You worked wonders on my cock earlier!"

"Ooh, Robin." She gasped as I plunged deeper into her. "You were amazing on - ooh - my tits and vagina!" She seemed to have a hard time talking with a pussy full of penis. I got testicles-deep into her and increased my speed, using one hand to hold her waist while the other alternated squeezing her breasts and caressing her face. She held my hand and sucked on my fingers, occaisionally pinching her own nipples and moaning audibly.

Since this was my second erection in so little time, I put up with a bit of a burning feeling in exchange for having her tight, wet vaginal walls rub along my shaft, and to bring her as much pleasure as she was bringing me. Both of my hands now held onto her small, round butt as I rammed into her at near-full force. Her walls clenched on my cock and she came for the second time tonight. When her orgasm subsided, she managed to say, "Hey, Robin, before you push yourself overboard, let me be on top!"

I slowed and stopped my thrusts, though my mind screamed for me to keep going, and I pulled out of her and helped her to sit up. We were both sweaty and our hair was going absolutely crazy, and we were having fun despite the intimacy of our first time together. I laid down with my member sticking strait up in the air, and Lissa positioned herself so that it was just touching her widened hole. She glanced at me and then back down at our external organs before lowering herself onto me. I held her sides and helped her push off the bed, only to slap back down onto me again and again. My dick got the same treatment it did before, while it seemed my future wife was enjoying herself even more. I wasn't sure whether it was the thrill of being in control or the actual feeling of it that brought her more pleasure, but she loved it. What I did know is that her breasts bounced hypnotically in front of my face, and I ran my hands over them briefly before resuming my previous role of helping her bounce on my cock.

After a couple of minutes, her body was rocked by a third orgasm. Her pussy squeezed me as a new wave of her girl-cum gushed past my member, and I couldn't hold out any longer. I came into her, a slightly reduced amount of semen shooting from me into her waiting womb. Following our orgasms, a wave of exhaustion overtook us, and I laid my head on her pillow while she laid her head on my chest, neither of us bothering to remove my penis from her. She kissed me softlyand whispered, "I love you," before I drifted off to sleep.

She told me the next morning that she'd asked me when and where we should have the wedding, but she was answered only by my quiet snoring. She giggled again before falling asleep herself.


End file.
